The present invention relates to 2,6,6-trimethyl-.alpha.-(iso)propenyl-1-cyclohexene-1-methanols and -1,3-cyclohexadiene-1-methanols having the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein one of R.sub.1, R.sub.2 or R.sub.3 is methyl and the other two of R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 represents hydrogen; wherein the dashed line represents a carbon-carbon double bond or a carbon-carbon single bond with the proviso that when R.sub.1 is hydrogen, the dashed line represents a carbon-carbon double bond and geometric and stereoisomers thereof having the specific structures: ##STR3## produced by the process of our invention and novel compositions using one or more of such isomers of 2,6,6-trimethyl-.alpha.-(iso)propenyl-1-cyclohexene-1-methanols and -1,3-cyclohexadiene-1-methanols to augment or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of consumable materials or to impart flavor and/or aroma to consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors and/or fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials including foodstuffs, chewing gums, toothpastes, medicinal products, perfumes, perfumed articles and smoking tobaccos. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Sweet, camphoraceous, damascenone-like, raspberry-like, raspberry juice-like, rosey, woody/ionone-like, oriental, tobacco-like, tea-like, grape-like, fruity and ionone-like aroma and flavor notes are particularly desirable for many uses in foodstuff, chewing gum, toothpaste, and medicinal product flavorings and in foodstuffs, chewing gums; toothpastes and medicinal products, per se.
Sweet, musty, hay-tobacco-like, fruity-raspberry, ionone-like aroma characteristics prior to smoking and fruity-tobacco-like, Virginia tobacco-like nuances on smoking in the main stream and in the side stream are particularly desirable for many uses in smoking tobacco flavorings and in smoking tobaccos per se.
Leathery, hay, woody, mustard, minty, spicey (clove) and pulegone-like aromas with hay/tobacco and honey ionone-like topnotes and with safranal-like nuances are desirable in several types of perfumed compositions, perfumed articles (e.g., fabric softener materials, detergents (anionic, cationic and nonionic) and soaps) and colognes.
Hydroxy alkenyl cyclohexenes are known in the perfumery and flavor arts as disclosed by Swiss Pat. Nos. 536,834 and 557,422. Thus, Swiss Pat. No. 536,834 sets forth the reaction sequence: ##STR4## producing a compound useful for its organoleptic properties. By the same token, Swiss Pat. No. 557,422 discloses production of a compound having the structure: ##STR5##
None of the compounds of Swiss Pat. No. 536,834 or 557,422 have properties bearing any relationship to the properties of 2,6,6-trimethyl-.alpha.-(iso)propenyl-1-cyclohexene-1-methanols and -1,3-cyclohexadiene-1-methanols of the instant application.
The 2,6,6-trimethyl-.alpha.-(iso)propenyl-1-cyclohexene-1-methanols and -1,3-cyclohexadiene-1-methanols of our invention and their stereoisomers and geometric isomers have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties insofar as their organoleptic properties are concerned when compared with the pertinent prior art compounds.